1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper tension adjusting device in a printer for performing printing on foldable continuous printing paper, for example, an impact line printer, a laser beam printer, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical continuous printing paper has feeding apertures formed at a predetermined pitch along both the longitudinal side edges thereof so that the paper can be fed by tractors which fit into the feeding apertures.
If the respective tensions of the paper in the direction of paper width and in the direction of paper feeding are too large when the paper is mounted on the tractors, the above-mentioned feeding apertures may be broken. When this occurs the paper often jams. On the other hand, if the tensions are too small, the feeding pins of the tractors tend to come out of the feeding apertures of the paper and this also causes paper jams.
Further, even if the widthwise tension is set to a desired value with respect to a single sheet of paper, if the single sheet paper is substituted by a stack of sheets of paper provided with carbon paper inserted therebetween, the tension is no longer correct and there is a possibility of paper jam. Further, if paper tension is not set to a proper value, the quality of printing will be lowered as well.